Katara's Nightmare
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Oneshot. Takes place after The Western Air Temple. Katara has a nightmare regarding her little talk with Zuko. Rated just in case.


1**This is something I wrote for the Avatar Fansite Olympics. I'm on team DH. Anyway, this takes place after The Western Air Temple. Katara has a nightmare caused by her death threat to Zuko. I do not own Avatar. It belongs to Nickelodeon.**

**This is also set in Katara's POV.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, these past few days have been eventful. We failed the invasion and fled to the Western Air Temple for safety. That same day, Zuko showed up, trying to convince us he's on our side now. Ha. Yeah, right. I don't carte if Aang and everyone else trusts him. Zuko's caused way too much misery for me to forgive him just like that.

I was still full of rage after Zuko admitted he sent that assassin after us and burnt Toph's feet- even though he apologized for it. I had to warn him that if he does anything to make me think he will hurt Aang, I'll kill him.

And I will.

Okay, it's harsh, but can you blame me? I fell for Zuko's sob story once. I will not fall for it again.

It is now nighttime. I spent half the day training with Aang. He's gotten really good at waterbending. Zuko heeded my warning and stayed out of trouble. I gave him credit for that.

After I gave Toph another healing session, I went ahead to bed. The mattress was pretty comfortable, considering tey haven't been slept in in over a century. I let myself drift off to sleep.

_I was standing in a room lit by a wall of flame. There were pillars all around. To my left, the Fire Lord lay dead. Blood was drying aro8und his mouth. Smiling, I looked around more. Zuko also lay dead with blood coming out of his mouth. I looked around further and saw Azula and her friends all dead with blood oozing out of their mouths. _

_Someone killed all these people, but who? I passed Iroh's corpse, a bit saddened because I never got the chance to thank him fore saving me and Aang._

_Speaking of Aang, he was standing in front of the curtain, but he wasn't smiling. Instead he was looking at me, shocked and scare4d._

"_Aang?" I asked. I jumped in surprise. That was the same voice I used when I threatened Zuko. What was going on?_

"_W...why, Katara?" Aang asked, his voice shaking. "Why would you do this?"_

_Suddenly, I realized who killed all of these people. Me._

"_It was to protect you." I answered in that same voice. I reached out for Aang, but he stepped back. _

"_Protecting me from our friends?" He gestured towards Sokka and Toph, who were laying motionless on the ground._

"_No..." I whispered. I ran to Sokka's side and knelt down. I touched Sokka's cold cheek. "I didn't mean to kill them."_

"_But you did." Aang replied. I stood up and gasped. Blood was oozing from Aang's nose and the corners of his mouth. "You betrayed me, Katara. You should've been honest in your decision on wether or not Zuko should teach me firebending."_

_I heard a whisper coming from Sokka. I bent down to hear him. "You are way too overprotective. You'd kill anyone who you think would hurt Aang." Then he closed his eyes._

_I started shaking my head and stood back up. "No...I wouldn't..." I started sweating. I put my hands on Aang's shoulders. "Please, Aang, you know I'd never-" I was cut off by something wet under my fingers. I gasped as I saw blood coming out nof both of Aang's shoulders. "No!"_

"_Good-bye, Katara." Aang's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the ground._

"_NO!" I screamed. Everything went dark. I swallowed and tried to compose myself. "Aang? Sokka?"_

_I walked a few paces and found myself back at the South Pole. I panted slowly and made my way to the water. I looked down and saw not my reflection, but Hama's evil grin and heard her laugh.,_

I woke up and realized I was screaming. I heard footsteps and a door slamming open.

"Katara!" Aang exclaimed. He ran over to me. "Are you okay? What happened?"

I looked at Aang through blurred eyes. I was crying. "Aang..." I was relived to hear my own voice and not Hama's. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" I realized I had blood on my hands. That came from digging my fingernails an inch into my skin. Aang noticed and ripped three long strips from his robe. He wiped the blood off of my shaking hands and tied the two around them.

"What happened, Katara?" Sokka asked. He was standing by my bedside. I did not want to tell them my nightmare. It was too scary. I just shook my head slowly.

"Nothing., It was just a nightmare.." I answered.

"Geez, Sugar Queen," Toph said from the doorway. "What was so bad that got you all worked up?"

"It's not that big a deal." I replied.

"Then why were you crying and telling Aang you were sorry?" Sokka raised his eyebrow.

"I would really rather not talk about it, Sokka." I said firmly.

Sokka just shrugged. "Okay." He left the room with Toph.

Aang still looked worried. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it, Katara? You sounded pretty intense and your hands were bleeding..."

I sighed. "I'm sure, Aang. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay. Good-night." He left the room.

I lay back against my pillow, but I couldn't fall asleep. What did that dream mean? _Was_ I too overprotective of Aang? Was I too hard on Zuko? Was I becoming more like Hama?

No. I told myself. I was justified. Same situation with Jet. I am being smart.

XXX

The next morning, I prepared breakfast for the group. I heard footsteps and saw Zukjo approaching me.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hey." I replied back.

"So...with your permission, I'df like to start training Aang today." Zuko said simply, hiding a smirk.

I chuckled. "Sure, go for it."

He smiled and sat down. Something tugged at my navel. I sighed.

"Listen. I'm sorry if I sounded a bit...harsh yesterday." I blurted out. "It's just that...I've seen Aang come so close to getting badly hurt so many times. I'm proective. It's in my nature."

Zuko looked slightly surprised. "This wouldn't happen to do with your nightmare last night, would it? I heard you scream..."

I scoffed. "Please. I'm just being polite." I rolled my eyes. I was not going to let Zuko know he was right.

He shrugged. "Okay. Then apology accepted."

"Good. I'm glad we understand each other." I replied. "But that doesn't mean I'm taking my eyes off you."

"Fair enough, waterbender. Fair enough." Zuko said.

"Seven months later and you still don't know my name?" I asked. "I'm Katara."

"Sorry...Katara." Zuko smiled. "Happy?"

"Very. Thank you."

The rest of the group started trudging in. Apologizing to Zuko made me feel a little better., I don't think I'll be having nightmares any more.

But that still doesn't mean I can't give him a hard time after everything we've been through.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Yay! Tell me what you think! This can be taken as either Kataang, Zutara, Zutaraang, or neither.**


End file.
